You're perfect, but not for me Capitulo II
by Levichou
Summary: Eren es una estudiante universitaria que es flechada por Levi quien es un artista bloqueado. Levi quien a encontrado a su musa (Eren), le cuenta sobre el para que ella empiece a verlo como "algo mas". ll Gender Bender ll AU ll OC: Monique (La madre de Levi)


**NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del mundo de ahora (mundo moderno/época actual)  
▪ Eren es mujer.  
▪ Hay OC's inventados por mí e irán apareciendo conforme a cada capítulo.  
**ADVERTENCIAS:** Van a ir colocándose conforme a cada capítulo.

_**Capítulo II**__**: "Mi musa" **_

Me sentía devastado. Horrible. Una vil mierda.  
Tenía ese estúpido bloque mental desde ya hace meses y aun, no encontraba a mi musa...

- _"Carajo..."_ - Murmuraba una y otra vez mientras hacia un minúsculo intento por dibujar tan siquiera pero, ni eso podía hacer.

No me sentía a gusto con nada de lo que hacía pero, mi proveedor, mi patrocinador y mi agente, me decían una y otra vez que cada cosa que hacía, parecían hechas por las manos de un dios.

"_Vil mentira"_

Yo... **ODIABA**, cada cosa que lograba hacer con cada partícula de mi ser.

Si, hubo un tiempo en el que yo podía dibujar, hacer, crear, expresar lo que sentía pero, todo eso cambio desde hace tiempo atrás...  
Siendo yo un simple estudiante de Artes en París, Francia, mi madre Monique, me apoyaba en todo pues ella era la que me inspiraba cuando era un simple mocoso a crear, a sentir el arte.  
Amaba a mi madre más que a nada en el mundo.

Ella...  
Era mi musa.

.:.:.:.

Mi madre era una artista no muy reconocida pero era excelente en su trabajo.  
Ella era hermosa. Cabello negro con un toque ondulado casi rizado y largo, piel blanca/caucásica, ojos pequeños de un tono algo peculiar entre azul y violeta, labios suaves y fino, nariz redonda y pequeña, mentón puntiagudo, delgada, algo baja de estatura. Era educada, refinada, toda una dama que cualquier hombre se podría morir por ella…

No obstante, todo lo que era ella fue robado por un hombre de cabello obscuro igual al de ella, ojos grises y rasgados, corpulento, algo mayor (casi tenía sus treinta), alto, de buen parecer y con dinero.  
Ese, era mi padre, y lo conoció en una exposición cerca de Versalles. Este uno de sus compradores más constantes que se mantenía en anónimo con tal de que ella le intrigara su existencia.

Valla menudo imbécil al que me tengo que parecer solamente en el fisico...

Ese hombre, era y fue un desgraciado. La enamoro, le dejo encinta y se largó con otra mujer, dejando a mi madre deprimida por un buen tiempo, hasta que yo llegue a su vida, llenándola de alegría de nuevo, como solía ser antes…

Mi padre era, fue y si sigue vivo, sigue siendo un grandísimo imbécil…  
Mi madre le rogaba que volviera con ella después de haberme dado a luz. Le decía que yo había nacido, era un varón, y necesitaba un padre. Él se negó y se fue con otra mujer, saliendo del país y nunca regreso, ni mi madre lo volvió a ver.

Yo ya no he sabido de su paradero y ni me interesa saber de ese pedazo de mierda…

.:.:.:.

Mi madre salió adelante, con su trabajo artístico y con su trabajo de madre primeriza.  
Me crio justo a como ella podía y gracias a que más clientes le compraban sus pinturas, salíamos adelanta a pesar de las adversidades de la vida.  
Ella me conto que cuando tenía tres años, le arruine una pintura por estar caminando con los pies llenos de acrílico encima del cuadro y de la alfombra de la sala.  
Fue un desastre pero, para su suerte, el cliente que le pidió el cuadro le había gustado como había quedado esta misma y se lo compro a un buen precio.  
Mi madre estaba feliz por algo que parecía haber sido una travesura, se convirtió en una obra de arte.

Me conto también cuando empezó mi gusto por el arte y eso, también lo recuerdo yo:  
Recuerdo cuando comencé a hacer garabatos. Tenía apenas cinco años; estaba yo observando a mi madre hacer el retrato de una mujer, pues le irían a pagar por hacerlo, y yo de curioso me acerque a verlo.  
Mi madre volteo a verme y solo sonrió con dulzura. Ella comenzó a decirme que el arte era una pasión, no una afición; cuando me contaba esto, su voz parecía emocionarse y así era. Mi madre amaba el arte, justo como me amaba a mí.

Recuerdo que ese mismo día, cuando ella había terminado de hacer su retrato, tome sus colores pastel de aceite y empecé a garabatear en una pared. Si, había sido otra de mis primeras travesuras, pero también, mi primer logro artístico.

- "Lance, *****ma vie... ¿Que acabas de hacer?" - Me pregunto ella, mientras yo, con un rostro sereno pero en el interior, feliz, le dejaba ver la pared sucia y garabateada, llena de rayones con colores pastel, sin sentido alguno a la vista de otros pero yo en mi inocencia, había dibujado a mi madre en esa pared blanca.

Mi madre rió suavemente y después se puso a mi altura de cuclillas para abrazarme. - "Es hermoso, cariño..." - Dijo ella con un aire tranquilo sin dejar de abrazarme. Después de ello, noto en mí un brillo único en mi mirada y ella supuso que debía empezar a comprarme hojas y/o cuadernos para dibujar. Así lo hizo.

Ella se sentaba a mi lado cada vez que yo me tiraba en el suelo de la sala a dibujar y de igual forma, ella mi instruía el cómo empezar a hacerlo. Recuerdo la paciencia de mi madre; infinita, sin precipitaciones. Nunca se desesperó cuando dejaba de dibujar y no encontraba la forma de seguir haciéndolo pero ella, me daba la solución al problema y seguía dibujando.

Siempre que terminaba mis "creaciones", se las mostraba como si fueran las mismas obras de Miguel Ángelo, Botticelli o Da Vinci. Ella solo aplaudía y seguía con esa dulce sonrisa en su rostro diciéndome a la vez: - "Bien hecho, ma vie~... Esta precioso..." -

"Ma vie...". Siempre se refería así a mi como "*****Su vida".  
Lo era. Era todo para ella y siempre lo fui.

Daba todo por mí.  
Cada cosa que ella pintaba, hacia, creaba y plasmaba en cada cuadro que le encargaban, me miraba y ella sonreía.

Sentía ese amor de madre en cada sonrisa, cada abrazo, beso, caricia, cuidado…  
Mi madre me amaba y yo a ella.  
Éramos nosotros dos, solos. Únicos en nuestro mundo que era un departamento algo antiguo pero muy amplio.

Cuando le pagan por sus cuadros, siempre apartaba una parte para nuestro sustento de diario, el material que necesitaba y más cuadernos u hojas para mí.  
Cuando eran los días de entrega, le acompañaba a dejar la pintura con quien la había comprado. Recuerdo la cara de emoción que tenía cuando le pagaban.  
Era radiante, hermosa.  
Al final de mi niñez, me di cuenta que acabe enamorándome de mi propia madre, pues ella, había sido lo mejor de mi vida, desde que tenía uso de razón en ese momento.

.:.:.:.

Todo comenzó a cambiar cuando empecé la escuela. Mi madre me inscribió en un colegio en donde se especializaba en artes. Fui el mejor hasta terminar de graduarme.  
Entre a un instituto de arte. Me gradué antes de lo esperado por ser el mejor en todo: Pintura, escultura, dibujo.  
Nací como un artista nato, gracias a mi madre.

**...Era un prodigio...**

El instituto me dio una beca para artes plásticas en una universidad en España. Estaba dudando mucho el aceptarla puesto que iría a dejar a mi madre sola; sin embargo, ella me insistía que debía ir. Era mi oportunidad para convertirme en un artista reconocido. Pedí un semestre para pensarlo y así fue.

Mi madre seguía insistiendo y mientras esto pasaba yo comencé a trabajar en una librería; mientras dejaba descansar mis habilidades artísticas por medio año, decidí enfocarme a la lectura (que por cierto se hizo un gran gusto después, tanto, que mi madre en veces bromeaba de que parecía un "come-libros") y hacer cosas algo productivas como ejercitarme, y ayudarle a mi madre de vez en cuando en algunas de sus pinturas. Aparte, me dedique a aprender a tocar el piano y el violín pues era algo que mi madre nunca pudo aprender y yo, lo hice por ella.

Al final, acepte la beca que me habían ofrecido en el instituto y me fui a España a estudiar.

.:.:.:.

Se vinieron las vacaciones de invierno, regrese a París.

En ese momento, cuando llegue a casa, todo se me vino a abajo.

Mi mundo, se hizo añicos.

Mi madre había fallecido una semana antes de mi regreso...

.:.:.:.

Me hice cargo de todo. El ataúd, el funeral, el lugar en el cementerio, la lápida, todo. El día que la velaron fue bastante gente; personas quienes habían comprado sus cuadros y obras, amigos, uno que otro familiar...  
Unos me daban el pésame, otros decían "Estará bien en la otra vida" y otros no decían nada.  
Ese día, el siguiente y el resto de mi carrera artística, no llore. No sentía nada, en absoluto.  
Mi madre, se había llevado todo de mí consigo. No la culpo, yo nunca le di nada extraordinario para que se llevara consigo, salvo mi felicidad, que era todo para ella.

El día del entierro, me acerque al ataúd, pedí abrir el féretro de la parte del rostro y deje un beso en la frente de mi difunta madre.

- "Je t'aime, ma vie ... S'il vous plaît attendez-moi dans l'au-delà ..."- Susurre y deje después uno de mis primeros dibujos a su lado, junto con una rosa blanca.

Esa, fue la última vez que vi a mi madre...

Esa misma noche, llegue al departamento donde había pasado gran parte de mi vida. Empece a guardar las cosas de mi madre en uno de los cuantos cuartos que nunca usábamos para dejarlas ahí. No me sentía con ganas de verlas ahora.

Recuerdo que no dormí en cinco días por hacer aquello.

Lo único que deje fuera y en la enorme sala que teníamos para nosotros dos y en donde ella trabajaba usualmente, eran sus instrumentos que usaba para hacer sus cuadros. Me irían a servir de algo en un futuro así que, los acomode todos y los deje en posición para cuando volviera a casa el verano del próximo año.

Y así paso.

Cada sesión de vacaciones entre los semestres, llegaba a casa y seguía pintando, dibujando, haciendo. Mi difunta madre tenía razón: "El arte es una pasión, no un pasatiempo..."

.:.:.:.

Termine de estudiar en España, justo como mi madre quería. Acabe siendo el mejor de la clase durante 8 semestres, cosa que no era nada extraordinario para mí puesto que sentía que todos mis "adversarios" eran basura comparados conmigo.

Comencé a sentirme ególatra, empezando por explotar mi talento; después, mi cuerpo.  
Jamás había sentido atracción física por nadie, pero, después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, sentía la necesidad de alejarme de mis frustraciones y eso, lo encontré la primera vez que tuve sexo con una mujer.  
Mi primera vez, fue con una importante artista contemporánea que era mucho mayor que yo (yo tenía diecinueve y ella veintiocho). Después, le siguieron algunas compañeras mías con las que me había graduado de la universidad.  
Había disfrutado el sexo con todas ellas pero no se llegó a algo más. No me sentía cómodo con una relación por lo que cuando tenía relaciones con cada una de ellas, les dejaba en claro que solo era 'SEXO' y nada más.

Si, rompí muchos corazones pero, me daba igual. Era diversión y aparte, me relajaba para seguir con mis futuros proyectos...

.:.:.:.

Llegue a mis veintisiete, ya era un tanto reconocido pero de manera anónima; desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre fui arisco, excepto con mi amada madre; no me gustaba la gente y al parecer, jamás me gustaría, no obstante, dejaba mi firma en algunos de mis cuadros por accidente. _"Levi"_, mi seudónimo, lo había adaptado conforme a mi nombre, mi apellido y al nombre de mi madre.

En fin, ultimas mis pinturas no eran nada buenas comparadas con las que había hecho anteriormente cuando vivía mi madre y cuando estudiaba. Parecían ser hechas por un aficionado al arte moderno. Ugh. Que asqueroso me sentía de solo llamarme de esa forma. Total, eso era lo que se estaba vendiendo últimamente así que, de manera obligatoria, tenía que adaptarme a los "nuevos estilos", a pesar de mi frustración y mi horrible vació artista, salió algo bueno a fin de cuentas...

Parece, que el único logro bueno que había hecho hasta ahora, era llevar mi última exposición a América (exposición que realmente había sido una vil BAZOFIA pero, a los críticos les gustaba y aparte, estaba ganando dinero, bastante diría yo...).

Prepare mis cosas, deje mi departamento que era y es en donde yo vivía anteriormente con mi madre y salí del país.

.:.:.:.

Llegue a América, encontrándome con un país lleno de... Cosas interesantes...  
Empezando por los lugares a donde mi exposición viajaba; Nueva York, San Francisco, Los Ángeles. Si, eran pocos pero, algo era algo...

En fin, nada llamaba mi atención en ese instante hasta que llegue a otra cuidad muy conocida, algo pequeña para mi gusto pero tenía bastante turismo y eso le daría puntos extras a que mi trabajo fuera más conocido, aun.  
Mi exposición estaría ahí para los turistas latinos y los estadounidenses.

Cuando me presente a dar el motivo de mi exposición, me di una vuelta por el lugar primero y...

Ahí, justo en el lugar donde estaban las pinturas más bellas del lugar...

Destacaba, _**mi musa**_...

- Y... ¿Y quién era esa "Musa", Sr. Lance? - Pregunto la voz de la estudiante universitaria, escuchando toda la historia de aquel hombre azabache le había contado. Ambos estaban tomando algo de beber en un café que estaba algo alejado del museo donde se exponían los cuadros de Levi.

Después de su encuentro tan "común", Rivaille noto que Eren era una de las alumnas que venía de excursión a la apertura de su exposición.

Justo después del recorrido que Levi les había hecho a los alumnos, se encontró con Eren quien se hallaba atónita y avergonzada aun de saber que él era el autor de esas feas pinturas. Al pelinegro no le dio mayor importancia que pensara a aquello, sino al contrario; se alegraba de que hubiera alguien que pensara lo mismo que el por el momento.

Vio a su asistente, quien era la mujer de coleta alta y de cabello castaño que estaba anteriormente con él; parecían que se decían cosas con la mirada y así era. No basto mucho para que la mujer de lentes hiciera un movimiento con la mano y, el artista, asistiendo, tomo la mano de la menor para alejarse de ahí mientras pudieran pues Levi sabía perfectamente que los estudiantes le harían preguntas y eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Quería conocer primero a la castaña, saber de ella y demás pero, primero y lo principal de todo, era hacer que se interesara en él, no como el artista que era, si no, como un ser humano común y corriente. 

- ¿Huh? ¿Te importa tanto saber? - Pregunto con cierto tono burlesco el artista.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡U-usted, es alguien interesante! Y me alegra tanto que haya encontrado a su nueva inspiración p-pero, me intriga mucho saber quién es... - Decía Eren mirando al mayor, con una enorme curiosidad de saber.

- Hmmm... - Espeto el mayor mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza que estaba a la mitad del café que había pedido con anterioridad. - La conocerás pronto... - Comento después de volver a mirar a la menor.

- E-está bien... - Dijo Eren con un aire triste, mientras ella le daba un sorbo a su bebida. Era un frapeé de canela.

- Jah~... - Rió el mayor de forma forzada, cerrando su vista por unos instantes.

- ¿Eh? - Pregunto la menor, algo sorprendida. - ¿D-dije algo malo? - Pregunto ahora con evidente vergüenza.

Levi abrió suavemente sus ojos y después de ello, dejo esbozar una muy suave sonrisa de sus labios, mirando a la menor directamente a los ojos. - A pesar de que tienes diecinueve... Sigues siendo una mocosa... -

- ¿E-EH?... - Espeto la menor ahora con enojo, inflando un tanto sus mejillas. - ¡NO ME DIGA MOCOSA! -

Y así, comenzó esa ligera atracción entre este artista y esta chica...

****_**¡HELLO!  
¡Aquí Levichou reportándose!:D  
Weeeeh~, tuve apenas la semana pasada y parte de esta mis primeros tres reviews, que por cierto muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios:3, me hicieron muy feliz a pesar de que era tres y por estos, decidí volver con el segundo capítulo de mí fi:3**_

Si se habrán dado cuenta, empecé un poco distinto al capítulo anterior pero, la verdad no tenía idea de cómo empezarlo y me puse a pensar gran parte de la tarde de este día (jueves) hasta que le halle un pequeño giro y ¡DING!, salió la idea:D  
Ya el siguiente capítulo, Eren le dirá a Levi sobre ella y eso para que estén a la par pero esta vez, Eren no va a narrar como el capítulo pasado.  
En fin…  
Espero que les haya gustado y, si, lo subí antes del sábado por que es Halloween/Día de Muertos (¿?) y mañana (viernes), no iba a tener oportunidad de hacerlo puesto que tengo que trabajar y eso:'D

! Un saludo a todos y nos vemos la próxima semana!  
¡CIAO, CIAO!  



End file.
